


Дым

by b_liss_ko, fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Art, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Pining, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_liss_ko/pseuds/b_liss_ko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: – Смотришь на него так, будто сожрать его хочешь. Целиком, – ехидно роняет Панси.И он действительно хочет, так хочет, но.Малфои не были бы Малфоями – просчеты рисков, оценка последствий, анализ вероятностей.А он просто знает, что, надкусив раз, уже не сможет остановиться. Сломает зубы, раздерет себе горло, сожжет внутренности кислотой и желчью, когда Поттер снова выберет не его. Слишком велики риски, слишком негативны последствия, вероятностный прогноз – отрицательный.И он проходит мимо, и Поттер провожает его взглядом в полутемном и гулком коридоре Аврората.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 визуал низкого рейтинга G-T





	Дым

**Author's Note:**

> – Смотришь на него так, будто сожрать его хочешь. Целиком, – ехидно роняет Панси.  
> И он действительно хочет, так хочет, но.  
> Малфои не были бы Малфоями – просчеты рисков, оценка последствий, анализ вероятностей.  
> А он просто знает, что, надкусив раз, уже не сможет остановиться. Сломает зубы, раздерет себе горло, сожжет внутренности кислотой и желчью, когда Поттер снова выберет не его. Слишком велики риски, слишком негативны последствия, вероятностный прогноз – отрицательный.  
> И он проходит мимо, и Поттер провожает его взглядом в полутемном и гулком коридоре Аврората.

  
[Открыть в полном размере (2358 х 5130рх)](https://images2.imgbox.com/c4/25/qKDVKMOo_o.png)  
  
  
[Открыть в полном размере (1738 х 4389рх)](https://images2.imgbox.com/40/01/aZVTEPDB_o.png)  


       


При клике на превью откроется страница работы. По умолчанию страница открывается в этом же окне.  
  


[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379218) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446595) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446505) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446538) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379524) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427524) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427617) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427440) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427488) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427104) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426681) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426777) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426837) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426975) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426564) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426525) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426438) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426165) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426204) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426096) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379821) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379785) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381717) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381873) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381744) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381537) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381468) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381420) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379878) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379860) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379749) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379464) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379497) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379425) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379317) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379371) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379269) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379182) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363042) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362913) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362808) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362391) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362625) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362277) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361353) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357417) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357288) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357369) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357465) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357522) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357243) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356862) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356970) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356724) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356568) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356568) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466635) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466650) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466587) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466695)


End file.
